FNaF - Family Sticks Together
by ItsInsan3Cr3atur3SunandMarr
Summary: What should it be about?
1. Chapter 1

**Marri: Hi, I don't have much to say, but I do have one thing to say, This is Marrionette Puppet here, or Marri. I have decided to partner up with one of my good friends, Haylen, and the author of Legends Reborn, yes, you heard me right, the author of Legends Reborn. Now, you guys might be going "TELL US THE NEXT STORY" because I know what it will be about, and I do know what the plot and some characters are, but, no. Insan3 Cr3atur3 doesn't allow me to, and I respect that, because doing that would be giving out spoilers. Or I might just be going crazy and you aren't even here, you Insan3 Creatur3 fans you. Hehe, right now Insan3 Creatur3 isn't very... active I guess I could say. By that I mean (s)he hasn't responded to me in a week. I respect that also, though. And Haylen here, isn't really active either. *Begins to sing* "Everything, I see, says 's' oh 's' o-o-oh 's'" anyway, I'm sure Haylen will be back soon... I hope... Anyway, yes, I'm going to be writing a legit story. BUT only if you give us ideas. Insan3 Cr3atur3 will visit the chapters once a month and probably write 3/4 of it as me and Haylen type ""Hello"". Haha, anyway, here's some ideas:**

 **Remake (Same plot) of Legends Reborn**

 **Remake (Same plot) of Foxy In Love**

 **Completely brand new story, same characters, same style.**

 **Vote for one of those or suggest your own in the comments. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I REALLY hope this isn't a spoiler to Insan3 Cr3atur3's next story! Yet, I kinda hope it is. I LOVE LunaxMarrionette, If it is I'm so sorry...**

[Mari And Luna]

Hi Luna" Marrionette watched Luna come in. "Oh, hello Marrionette! Nice to see you!" Luna said smiling and walking inside. She was swarmed with happy and excited children. Marrionette chuckled. "Hello children! Nice to see you all too" giggled Luna, hugging them all. Marrionette looked back at Julie. "Hi Julie, how's your day been?" "Good" smiled Julie. Luna made presents appear from thin air and she handed them out to the kids who took them happily. She stood up and walked to over to Marrionette. Marrionette looked up at Luna. "How have you been, Marrionette?" "Good, and you?" "I've been really good. Finally at peace, no more Joy of Creation, we're living the life" Luna said happily. "Yes, we are! But It's not perfect, not for me anyway." He said sighing. "What do you mean Mari?" asked Luna sitting on the stage beside him. "It's nothing, it's just I get a bit lonely at times…" he told her "I have my friends, but something's missing" "I understand the feeling…I get lonely a lot" sighed Luna "I have my son and my family…but I still get lonely ever since Okami…poisoned me and tried to kill me…" Luna shed a single tear and she tried to hide it. "…and left me alone…" "Aw, Luna…" Marrionette hugged Luna "It's alright" Luna sniffed and hugged Marrionette back. She cried softly. "I want someone to be with again…" Marrionette sighed. "You'll find love again one day Luna, I promise you" Luna's eyes lit up and she cuddled up to Marrionette. "R-Really?" "Yes, you're lovable and adorable, of course you will." Luna smiled at him and blushed a bit. "Th-Thank you Marrionette" She cuddled closer to him. Marrionette smiled at Luna. "You've always been my friend since the beginning Marrionette, thank you" "That's true Luna, and I'll be your friend until the end." "Thank you Marrionette. I will be yours till the end as well" Luna said smiling. Marrionette smiled and looked at her. She yawned and sneezed cutely. 'Aw, she looks like a puppy' Marrionette thought. "Aw" he chuckled. "Told you you were adorable" Luna blushed and looked away smiling. Marrionette smiled and looked at the clock. "It's time for the families to leave, let's talk after the families leave" Marrionette and Luna went to the door and said goodbye to all the families. They wished them a goodnight, then let the door close. Marrionette walked over to the stage and sat down. Luna yawned and laid her head down. She curled up in a ball breathing softly. Marrionette stared at Luna. "I can't resist" he said cuddling up against her. Luna looked at Marrionette and snuggled up to him, smiling.

 **This is a short, not sure if I should keep it in the story, I might, I might not. Bye!**


End file.
